How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol
by heisdeadinside
Summary: Summary: The title says it all. chanbaek / baekyeol


**Title:** How to Kiss Someone, Tutorial by Park Chanyeol

**Author:** heisdeadinside

**Pairing: **chanbaek / baekyeol

**Summary:** The title says it all

* * *

Baekhyun terlihat sangat frustasi, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan yang ia tempati bersama Chanyeol. Apa yang membuatnya terlihat frustasi seperti ini adalah. 1) Dia akan ikut serta membintangi drama musikal. 2) Ada scene dimana Baekhyun harus melakukan adegan ciuman. 3) Terdapat masalah pada poin nomor dua.

Baekhyun yang menurut wikipedia:

Byun Baek-hyun (Hangul: 변백현), yang lebih dikenal dengan Baekhyun adalah lead vocalist dari EXO-K. Lahir pada 6 Mei 1992, yang berarti saat ini berumur 23 tahun.

Tidak pernah berciuman dengan seseorang sebelumnya.

Hahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahah.

Dia memang payah.

Snorts

Baekhyun menggumam memikirkan adegan ciuman tersebut bagaimana kalau adegan ciumannya terlihat jelek, aneh, kaku karenanya? Karena kurangnya pengalaman dengan hal itu? Bla bla bla

Drama musikal.

Adegan ciuman.

Holy shit.

Baekhyun panik!

Ia membaringkan punggung kecilnya di atas kasur asrama, tidur terlentang dan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar. Masalah itu terus berlarian kesana-kemari di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

Hey Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.

Dengan perlahan ia menutup mata, mengambil dan membuang nafas dalam, mencoba untuk tertidur. Namun tak lama kemudian kegiatannya terganggu oleh teriakan Chanyeol yang entah tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Bukannya dia sedang syuting program lain?

"Hey Baek! Dimana yang lain?"

Masih terpejam, Baekhyun menjawab. "I don't know, mereka keluar begitu saja"

"Oh..." ucap teman sekamar Baekhyun. Terdengar kasur berdecit dan Baekhyun merasakan badan kasur berat sebelah.

Sepertinya Chanyeol berbaring tepat disampingku. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar jelas… Batin Baekyun

"Kau terlihat bingung"

Baekhyun membuka mata, pandangannya tepat pada iris hitam—pada kenyataannya berwarna coklat—milik Chanyeol yang terlihat. Mereka berbaring berhadap-hadapan. Tidur meringkuk layaknya dua anjing kecil. Terkadang, Chanyeol yang tubuhnya lebih besar daripada Baekhyun, memeluknya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kecil ketika bersamanya.

Don't take it wrong, there's no special relationship between them. Chanyeol, yang beberapa bulan lebih muda daripada Baekhyun melakukannya karena… Dia bilang Baekhyun kecil, seperti bayi dan dia menyukainya.

They love cuddling, itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil lolos untuk menjadi anggota EXO. Waktu itu, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang dekat dengan Baekhyun. Hari pertama, mereka sudah mulai bercanda bersama. Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga saat ini. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun lebih tua daripadanya, karena dia terlihat kecil dan memilik baby face. Tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung.

Baekhyun teringat tentang pikiran-pikiran yang melayang di kepalanya sedaritadi, dan ia bermaksud untuk menceritakannya pada Chanyeol

"Maukah kau mendengar ceritaku."

"Hm, sure. Tell me."

"Jadi, kau tahu kan kalau aku akan membintangi drama musikal ini."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Aku takut." kataku sambil membuat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah.

"No, c'mon where is my fearless Baekhyun? Okay, next?"

Sambil menutup muka, Baekhyun berkata sejujurnya "Nanti akan ada adegan ciuman."

Satu detik, dua detik…

"Iya aku tahu, then what's the problem?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Bodoh! Berhenti, menanyaiku!" terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Baekhyun mengambil bantal lalu melemparkannya ke muka Chanyeol.

Benar-benar menyebalkan, apa dia benar-benar tidak mengerti atau bagaimana. Batin Baekhyun dengan hati dongkol.

"Tunggu… Jangan bilang kau belum pernah berciuman"

Chanyeol 1 – Baekhyun 0

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggodanya, Wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, badannya memanas. Dia benar-benar malu.

Chanyeol 2 – Baekhyun 0

(Hey, Chanyeol stop teasing him!)

.

.

(LOL. No, joking. Tease him)

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, jujur saja Baekhyun benar-benar malu. Dia merasa gagal sebagai laki-laki.

HAHAHAHAHAHhhahHAAHAHhhhaHAHhahaHAHhahhaHAHhaha.

Chanyeol berhenti dari tawanya, menjentikkan jarinya "Oke, kau benar-benar tidak pernah. Jadi ini saranku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Saran?

"Kau bisa berlatih" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Maksudmu….. Maksudmu berlatih berciuman begitu?"

"Yap!"

"Tapi… Dengan siapa?"

"Aku bersedia, bodoh… Aku lebih berpengalaman darimu, you already know that, kau bisa belajar dariku bagaimana? Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, baek"

Baekhyun's mind: asgalkgdlaksgfalskksjahfkjasfhaskjfajksfadfgssdaalsjfhlasfgfalsjkgfajksgf!

Fine, dia memang lebih berpengalaman. Tapi, apa maksud Chanyeol? Baekhyun dilemma, suara Chanyeol tentang kesempatan tidak datang dua kali terdengar berkali-kali di kepalanya.

Sialan.

Mau tidak mau, inilah jalan satu-satunya. Jika Baekhyun meminta bantuan pada Jongin atau Sehun, ia seratus persen yakin mereka akan menertawainya habis-habisan. Kau bilang Kyungsoo? Dia akan mencekik Baekhyun, membiarkannya mati perlahan, memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil dan memasaknya menjadi sup daging. (Oke, itu sangat menjijikkan). Suho. Baekhyun. Benar-benar. Tidak. Bisa. Suho adalah orang yang sangat baik, mana mungkin Baekhyun meminta bantuan (lagi) padanya. Baekhyun sungkan.

"Baiklah"

"Oke kita mulai." dia memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang dan membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Lesson number one"

Setiap kali mereka berdua bertatap mata, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa."Maafkan aku Chanyeol, baiklah sekarang kita serius" Baekhyun ingin cepat mengakhiri ini semua.

"Hehe it's okay, baek."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Lalu Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan berbisik memintanya untuk tidak bergerak. Dengan segera Baekhyun mematung.

Saat dia mulai memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, Baekhyun sangat bingung. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengikuti kemana arah bibir Chanyeol bergerak.

Chanyeol berhenti seketika, memasang ekspresi geli karena tingkah laku Baekhyun.

Fail?

"Aaaah, Baekhyun, not like that… Begini, jika aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, kau juga menolehkannya ke kanan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kalau tidak, hidung kita akan berbenturan dan itu terasa mengganjal"

Baekhyun hanya bisa ternganga mendengar penjelasan orang yang ada di depannya itu. Wow.

"Dan ketika aku akan menciummu, lihat mataku dalam dengan penuh perasaan. Saat aku bergerak mendekat lihatlah bibirku dan berfikirlah kau benar-benar mengiginkannya. Setelah itu tutup matamu, mengerti?"

Oh. My. God.

Dengan jelas Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun gambaran awal berciuman. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan bagaimana.

"Nah, kita ulang"

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Chanyeol menatap bola mata Baekhyun dalam, seakan-akan dia ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Menggerakkan tangan dan meyibakkan poni Baekhyun yang separuh menutupi keningnya.

"What?"

"Wow baek, you're so beautiful"

Saat Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya, jantung Baekhyun memompa darah lebih cepat.

Tangan besar milik Chanyeol turun menuju tengkuk dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya, Baekhyun mengikuti petunjuknya. Ketika wajah Chanyeol mulai mendekat padanya, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke bibir Chanyeol

Shit.

Baekhyun menginginkannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya.

Menutup mata, lalu bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Badan Baekhyun semakin memanas, jantungnya seperti sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Dunia terasa terhenti. Baekhyun yakin sekali wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang keluar mengenai kulitnya. Ia ingin meledak!

Dia membuat jarak diantara bibir mereka. Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, ia hanya bisa mendengar kerasnya detak jantung.

"Baek, kau mendengarku?"

Baekhyun: o-

"Hah?" ia tersadar

"Jadi ciuman tadi bisa kita lakukan pada sesi awal. You know. Pemanasan. Lakukan dua atau tiga kali lalu masuk ke tahap selanjutnya"

Tahap selanjutnya…

Selanjutnya…

Fuck.

"French Kiss. Aku akan memberikanmu gambarannya"

No.

"Jadi ketika kita berciuman, agak buka sedikit bibir bawahmu agar lidahku bisa—"

Baekhyun: I don't want to hear—

" —bermain-main dengan lidahmu"

Baekhyun: …..it. SHIT!

"Poin pentingnya hanya tentang memberi kesempatan. Jangan biarkan partner yang kau ajak berciuman tidak bisa merasakan lidah, mulutmu dan lainnya. Jangan egois. Seperti itu"

Baekhyun: Selesai?

"Jika kau mau, aku akan tunjukkan videonya"

"Uh, tidak Chanyeol. Aku sudah mengerti" jawab Baekhyun dengan muka menghakimi Chanyeol

Chanyeol memulainya lagi, mencium-cium bibir Baekhyun. Menghisap-hisap kecil lalu membasahinya dengan air liur. Saat Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun melenguh sambih membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Ini lebih panas daripada yang sebelumnya.

Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, bermain di dalam sana, menggerak-gerakkannya erotis sambal menekan-nekan lidah partnernya. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Chanyeol lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan menciumnya lagi. Baekhyun ingin mencobanya.

Bertarung lidah di dalam mulut, saling menautkannya, bertukar air liur, mereka berdua ingin sesuatu yang lebih.

Saat Baekhyun merasa nafasnya berat, Ia membuat jarak diantara kedua bibir mereka.

Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar mengarahkan tangan besarnya ke junior milik Baekhyun yang masih terbalut celana training. Menekan-nekan lembut kejantanan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang kecil.

"Holy shit, Baekhyun you're so hot" ucap Chanyeol di dekat telinga Baekhyun. Kata-katanya membuat Baekhyun terangsang. Dia mendesah. Tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya menciumi leher, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah disana. Mengadahkan kepala Baekhyun keatas lalu melihat mata Baekhyun yang sayu, dia semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan hal ini dengan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menemukan titik sensitif pada leher milik Baekhyun, dia semakin menggodanya dengan menghisap spot itu lebih kencang lagi Suara lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan ini.

Manusia tak akan pernah puas, begitu pula Chanyeol, ia tak puas dengan leher putih dan bersih partnernya. Nafsu telah membutakan Chanyeol, saraf-saraf di otaknya hanya bisa berserah diri menuruti keinginan nafsu. Lalu Chanyeol menyandarkan Baekhyun pada kepala ranjang lalu menelusupkan tanganya ke dalam kaus Baekhyun. Menemukan puting Baekhyun dan mulai mencubit-cubitnya.

"Ahh... Ah... Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun terbata-bata sambil memejamkan mata keenakan. Tak tahan, tangan kecil milik mulai meraba-raba penisnya sendiri yang sudah setengah mengeras.

Shit. Fuck me now.

Baekhyun sedikit mulai kegerahan. Chanyeol mengerti, dia bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat pada dahi Baekhyun. Melihatnya seperti itu... Wow Baekhyun, you really turn me on. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas pakaian Baekhyun dan menunggingkan senyuman. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat indah. Benar Chanyeol pernah melihat Baekhyun bertelanjang dada, namun saat ini berbeda, tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar indah. Memiliki kulit putih nan lembut layaknya seorang bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia.

Ia mulai menghisap puting milik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengeras.

"Ah... Fuck..." lagi-lagi Baekhyun melenguh, menjambak rambut Chanyeol kuat.

Itu masih belum apa-apanya, Baekhyun. Batin Chanyeol.

Merasa keadaan semakin panas, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menanggalkan pakaian bagian bawahnya. Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, dia berhasil melepasnya.

"Chanyeol tolong bantu... Ah..." rengek Baekhyun sambil memijat-mijat sendiri kemaluannya.

Terdengar suara tegukan air liur. Fuck. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Dengan segera ia turun dari ranjang, berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mencari sesuatu di loker buffet. Lube, Finally I find you.

Menjadi seorang member boyband ternama korea, sangatlah tidak mudah bersembunyi dan diam-diam membawa seseorang ke asrama. Tidak mungkin bisa. Saat Chanyeol memiliki masalah dengan keinginan bodoh nafsunya, Ia memilih mengatasinya sendiri dengan cara duduk di toilet, mengoleskan cairan lube ke juniornya dan mengocok perlahan ataupun cepat hingga air maninya menyembur keluar.

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah memuaskannya. Dia butuh partner. Dia butuh sesuatu yang nyata. Dan sesuatu yang nyata itu tepat berada di depannya.

Kembali ke ranjang, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun mengocok penisnya ke atas ke bawah bertempo cepat, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan mata. Gambaran itu nyata, tertangkap dan terekam jelas pada otak Chanyeol.

Tidak sabar dia menanggalkan jeans dan sweaternya di lantai.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu dengan tanganmu sendiri baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membantumu huh?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor disamping telinganya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membantumu mengocok penismu?"

"Atau mengulumnya?"

Baekhyun terangsang hebat ia terus mengocok kejantanannya yang telah berekresi dan menutup lubang keluarnya air mani.

"Chanyeol, ahhhh... shut up and do me" ucapnya sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan nafsu.

"No."

"Chanyeol, please fuck me, fuck me babe. Aku tidak bisa menahannya"

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraup batang kejantanan Baekhyun yang pada ujungya terdapat rembesan semen. Mengecup-ngecup buah zakar, pangkal dan batang penisnya. Mengulumnya keluar masuk dan menggumam hingga membuatnya bergetar kecil.

"Shit shit... ahh... fuck..." Baekhyun melontarkan kata-kata kotor.

Merasa batang kejantanan Baekhyun bertambah tegang, Chanyeol dengan sengaja memainkan lidahnya pada ujung penis Baekhyun. Memutar-mutarnya erotis hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, mendesah keenakan dan mengeluarkan cairan semennya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara beratnya, meminta Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama "Baekhyun, sekarang lakukan apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu, kulum penisku, baby"

Menurut apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri pada lututnya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Baekhyun meraih kejantanan Chanyeol yang berwarna merah pada ujungnya dan mengulum kejantanan itu dalam hingga seluruh benda itu masuk di dalam mulutnya, menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Fuck.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo lambat.

Entah tahu darimana Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghisap-hisap batang kemaluan itu.

"Ahh... Ahhhh... Fuck... Hisap terus... Ahh... Fuck..."

Hisapan Baekhyun semakin lama semakin kuat, membuat Chanyeol menyemprotkan sperma di dalam mulut partnernya.

"Fuck Baekhyun, I want to fuck you so hard"

"Then fuck my hole raw, genjot lubangku, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol dengan segera mendorong Baekhyun kasar ke atas kasur. Membuka penutup botol lube dan memencetnya hingga cairan pelumas itu keluar. Chanyeol mengoleskannya pada pintu masuk lubang Baekhyun lalu pada jari jemarinya.

"Ahhhhh... Chanyeol masukkan jarimu" rengek Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pintu masuk lubangnya.

"Fuck Baekhyun, jangan lakukan itu dengan tanganmu sendiri"

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya. Membawa kedua kaki Baekhyun ke samping agar akses lubang tidak terhambat. Lalu ia memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh, Chanyeol it feels so weird" Baekhyun merengek kesakitan.

"Shh... Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan setelah ini, baek. Aku berjanji." kata Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Satu jari Chanyeol bergerak keluar masuk hingga Baekhyun tidak merasa kesakitan. Ia menambahkan jarinya lagi dan membuat gerakan menggunting agar lubang Baekhyun membesar.

Raungan-raungan kesakitan Baekhyun terdengar indah di telinga Chanyeol. Membuatnya lebih terangsang lagi. Kejantanannya lagi-lagi bertambah keras.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa lubang Baekhyun sudah pas, Ia melumuri kejantanannya dengan lube dan mengarahkannya ke lubang milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasukkan ujung penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. "Ah! Chanyeol, sakit..." ucap Baekhyun dengan muka meringis kesakitan.

"Shh... belum saatnya babe, bersabarlah. Lihat mataku"

Segera Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat muka Chanyeol, pandangannya kabur namun Ia masih bisa melihatnya.

Dengan kesabaran Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan seluruh juniornya. Ia mulai menggenjot pelan.

"Aaahhh! Pelan-pelan"

Baekhyun merasa badannya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian! Ini sangat menyakitkan! Baekhyun sangat yakin dia tidak akan bisa berjalan seperti biasanya.

Raungan kesakitan Baekhyun lama-lama berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan penuh dengan nafsu ketika ujung kejantanan Chanyeol menemukan sweet spot milik Baekhyun. Menumbuknya terus menerus dengan irama yang konstan.

"Ahh... Ahhhh... Chanyeol, ini sangat enak"

"Apa kau ingin aku menggenjotmu lebih kasar lagi, babe?" Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Uhhh... fu— fuck yeaaah... yeaahhhh... Genjot lubangku dengan penismu yang besar itu, baby... ahh... please..."

"Kau menginginkannya, hm?"

"Ohhhh... Shit... Yeaah... Ahh... Chanyeol cepat genjot aku"

Terangsang karena kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun menggenjot kasar dengan tempo yang cepat. Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Sambil diiringi kecupan-kecupan manis dari bibir Chanyeol di sekujur tubuhnya.

Apakah ini yang namanya surga dunia?

Dorongan-dorongan pinggul Chanyeol mulai memelan saat mereka berdua sampai pada tahap klimaks. Bunyi detak jantung, raungan kenikmatan dan decitan ranjang yang bisa terdengar. Baekhyun dapat merasakan junior Chanyeol berkedut.

Nikmat sekali.

"Ahhhh... feels so... good..." Chanyeol melepaskan cairan semennya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Kehangatan, itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, dengan seketika sperma yang berada di dalamnya merembes keluar. Ia tahu Baekhyun kelelahan, membiarkannya beristirahat, menyelimutinya, membasuh peluh yang ada di sekitar wajahnya, memeluknya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Apa yang telah kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengulas senyuman kecil dan mengelus rahang seseorang yang tepat di depannya.

Mereka berdua menatap mata. Diam terbungkam mengamati keindahan wajah satu sama lain.

Dengan nada serius, Chanyeol memecah keheningan. "I don't know. Sex, maybe?"

Mereka berdua tertawa, saling berpelukan, bertukar kehangatan dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

* * *

**p.s:**

Snorts. Apa yang satu minggu ini aku tulis ;-; Gak sempet baca ulang ; A ; Tolong direview eeaps.

twitter: heisdeadinside


End file.
